- Cauchemars -
by LittlePoiZon
Summary: OS - Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les hurlements des victimes du Nogitsune l'assaillaient comme un tourbillon, une rafale que rien n'arrêtait. Cette nuit là ne fit pas exception - [Sterek]


• Repost, après une erreur de manip' de ma part, de cet OS •  
Bonsoir tout le monde ! Et oui que d'efficacité, un OS hier, un Drabble aujourd'hui... Bon pas de ma faute c'était la nuit du Drabble sur la page Sterek's Pack ! (Drabble Night, sur l'air de Reggea night, si si je vous jure ça se tente)

Drabble donc, inspiré d'une image postée ce soir par l'un des alphas du groupe. Moins de 1000 mots, et Sterek oblige (au passage, petit hiatus, Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas et tout et tout)!  
J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Les cauchemars n'ont jamais cessés.

Après sa possession par le Nogitsune, le Docteur Alan Deaton avait diagnostiqué ses terreurs nocturnes comme une séquelle inévitable de ses jours passés sous l'influence de l'esprit du renard sombre. C'est ainsi que Stiles se retrouva à se réveiller plusieurs fois par nuit, les yeux voilés de terreur et un hurlement d'effroi coincé dans sa gorge sèche.

Des semaines durant, les cauchemars l'assaillirent sans pitié, diabolisant ses nuits, hantant ses journées. Petit à petit son visage se creusa, des cernes bleutés vinrent cercler ses yeux qui perdirent de leur éclat, ses lèvres devinrent gercées à force d'être malmenées. Son poignet marqua de l'élastique qu'il ne cessait de faire claquer contre son propre bras, la douleur l'aidant à rester un pied dans la réalité. Régulièrement son père était appelé par le proviseur de son lycée afin de venir le chercher, les crises d'angoisse et de panique de son fils l'obligeant à rester parfois des jours entiers cloitré dans sa chambre qui devint à la fois son refuge et sa prison.

Et les cauchemars ne cessèrent pas.

Stiles revoyait comme s'il y était encore, la souffrance, la puanteur de la mort, les chairs putrides et les lambeaux de tissus tombant d'un visage qui se devait d'être le sien. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, des images de la mort d'Allison lui revenaient en masse comme un torrent qu'un barrage aurait trop longtemps retenu. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, les hurlements des victimes du Nogitsune l'assaillaient comme un tourbillon, une rafale que rien n'arrêtait. Pas même ses propres cris qui le réveillaient lorsque la lune était à son zénith.

Cette nuit là ne fit pas exception.

Cette nuit encore, le tourment l'avait emporté alors qu'il avait tenté de s'abrutir à coup de série Netflix. A peine dans les bras de Morphée, il fut en proie à des images d'horreur, de son meilleur ami, toujours là pour lui, l'accusant de la mort de l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, de son père, l'accusant de la mort de sa mère, d'un alpha en colère lui reprochant son hyper-activité, ses gaffes et son incapacité à être normal. Et au long de ces tirades assassines, un être qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait, le tentait d'un sourire narquois, main tendue, vers une folie plus douce à accepter qu'à combattre. Une voix sournoise, qui lui murmurait ô combien sa place n'est plus au côté de ses proches, qu'il a depuis bien longtemps gagné son ticket vers la démence qui de toute façon lui est destiné. Du sang sur ses mains, des corps calcinés, la mort, la putréfaction, le malheur, tel est ce qui l'attend quoi qu'il fasse en prise avec ses terreurs.

Alors une nuit de plus, Stiles se bat avec ses démons intérieurs. Une nuit de plus il court au travers de bois sans fin, de pièce sans fond, de couloir sans issus, à la recherche d'une rédemption qu'il ne trouve pas. Le monstre, le meurtrier, le faible qui a laissé l'ennemie s'insinuer dans son esprit. Celui qui a estropié la meute d'un membre, la honte et la déception de tous.  
Une nuit de plus, Stiles se réveille les joues baignées de larmes qui le brûlent, et dans ses oreilles résonnent les échos de ses propres pleure mêlés aux cris des victimes et au rire sardonique du Nogitsune. Ses draps moites entortillés autour de ses jambes accentuent sa crise de panique, lui donnant l'impression d'être prisonniers de bras invisibles qui le retiennent dans une réalité parallèle qui n'était pas la sienne. La lumière de la lune ne parvient que piètrement à ses yeux, et les ombres de sa chambre dansent devant lui, comme autant de menaces qu'il y a d'angle dans la pièce.

Une nuit de plus où le souffle lui manque, la tête lui tourne, la raison le quitte et la folie le guette.  
Une nuit de plus où il suffoque, étouffé par le poids de sa propre culpabilité et son dégout de lui-même.  
Une nuit de plus où rien n'arrête ni ses larmes, ni le cri coincé dans sa gorge.

Une nuit de plus où malgré son impuissance, sa fragilité, ses blessures et ses failles, des bras puissants le prennent immédiatement dans une étreinte rassurante. Une nuit de plus où une voix au timbre grave et chaud lui murmure calmement combien il est fort, combien il est merveilleux, combien il a du cran de se battre et de s'être relevé après de tel événement. Une nuit de plus où des mains calleuses passent et repasses sur ses épaules, sur son visage dont elles connaissent pourtant les traits par cœur. Une nuit de plus où Stiles s'accroche à son ancre comme à une bouée de sauvetage parmi les vagues houleuses d'un cauchemar trop réaliste.  
Une nuit de plus, pas la première et probablement pas la dernière, où Derek garde Stiles contre lui et continue de murmurer comme une litanie, des mots tendres, des mots doux, des mots justes et rassurants. Parce que quoi qu'il arrive, démon renard, ou non, jamais il n'abandonnerait son compagnon.

* * *

Et voilà... L'image en question était une image de Derek tenant Stiles dans ses bras, après un cauchemars de notre hyperactif préféré.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu, je reste évidemment ouverte à toute critique constructive (surtout vu l'heure, je pense avoir laissé quelques coquilles, et je n'ai pas de béta... je devrais peut être essayer d'en trouver un, sur vos conseils d'ailleurs, mais pour le peu que je poste et la galère que c'est d'en trouver un... bref je compte sur vous pour me signaler quelque soucis que ce soit, niveau orthographe et grammaire !)  
Merci encore de votre passage et lecture et Bonne nuit du Drabble à tous !


End file.
